Poisonous Love
by lightheart26
Summary: Clary Morgonstern is what you call a badass chick that lives with her father without any relationship with her mum or brother. What happens when Clary is moved across the world to attend her brothers school and how will she react when she meets the not so charming Jace. Wil sparks fly or will Clary finally snap.


First of all, I do not own the series The Mortal Instruments.

Second, I have rewritten as I got a review that said I was going too fast which I agree with.

Third, I am sorry that I have stopped writing this, I know this isn't a good excuse but I have had exams.

Thank you for all the comments, they mine a lot.

By the way, the new version will be slightly different. There is a lot more detail and there are different scenes. Hope you read. xxx

* * *

A new school well this is going to be fun, not. I am so tired, all I want to do is go back to sleep when someone throws a freezing piercing water all over me.

"Dad… what the hell?" I say.

"Clary you have to get up otherwise you will miss your first day at Shadow Hunters, so get your ass up." said my dad. I knew by this tone if I didn't get up it will be a hell for the next week.

So you're probably wondering why my mum isn't doing all this for me, well she is a 'fancy lawyer' like my dad and left a long time ago with my brother Jon. I am a crazily 17-year-old and my brother is one year above me and apparently, attends my new school. One of the reasons why I am dreading it, even more, I haven't seen him since I was five when he left with my mum and moved to Raven-Wood. Apparently, she remarried. They don't now dad and I are at Raven-Wood so I guess it's going to a surprise. Not.

I grab my towel and head to the shower if I don't get warm I will be giving dad hell for what he did all week, even though he will probably away for business. That is the problem of having rich parents.

As soon as I get out of the shower I go to choose an outfit. I have killer curves in all the right places so it goes perfectly with my tight black skinny jeans and a black lace midriff that will show off my tattoo on my side perfectly. I have 3 tattoos, the most noticeable one is on the left side of my lower stomach. I remember getting it after my dad started leaving for work. I got the words in latin "If you seek me ask the dust", I thought it was edgy at the time. I top off my look with my favourite black Nike high heels, black leather jacket and vintage sunnies. I like to wear black a lot, as you can probably see. I curl my freakish fire red hair into perfect wavy curls and grab my leather bag.

When I head downstairs I see that dad has already left leaving me a note as always, "typical." I check the time it's 7:30, perfect I think school starts at 8. I grab my phone and call dad, I really wish he was here for me more but I guess with being busy all the time it allows for a child to get neglect.

After the third ring I get his voicemail, "You have reached Valentine Morgenstern, please leave a message if important and I will get back to you", he sounds so serious in this it is not even funny. I debate whether to leave a message for him and decide against it. He probably won't even listen to it.

I grab an apple and get into my black Mercedes, that's right I own one of the expensive cars in the world and live in a mansion literally. As my dad always said 'what you have is always a reflection of who you are as a person', so I guess my dad wants me to seem like a spoilt brat. Sometimes I think he just buys me this crap as a way to say what he has never said to me before, 'I love you'.

I arrive at school, with only minutes before the bell, but by seeing how many people are out here I guess bell time isn't a serious thing around here. I notice that ShadowHunters School is just like any other school, it has the bitchy cheerleaders and the dumb jocks, no individuality at all.

I get out my car to be greeted by let's just say Sparkle man himself. Please don't talk to me, I think but of course, he says "Hi I'm Magnus, the great and powerful, and you are new" I am shocked how did he know I was new.

"Ginger, I know everyone at this school and you certainly look bad ass enough for me to remember," he says while walking to me to what I presume is the office.  
"I like that Magnus, I think we are going to be great friends," I say trying to make nice talk if I am lucky I will only be here for a month or so and then dad will make us move. There is really no point making Magnus my friend so I walk away from him and his sparkly hair and clothes straight into the office. I hear him say something about my name but if this is only short term, why not ginger it is a cute name, not that I admit it to anyone.

As I step into the principal's office I noticed that I am the not the only one there. I look between the two people. They kind of in a way have the same characteristics in looks, the both are Golden, but the one that is the principal is much older. The one in the chair I hadn't had the chance to look at him but know that I do, I notice he is golden and is probably the star jock that uses every girl. I am used to that type but seeing him in front of me with his piercing blue eyes and stunning body I have ever seen. I have to say it is a bit overwhelming.

"This is a private meeting, as you all know from the assembly last week you are not allowed to barge into my office without permission. That will be a detention this afternoon" he says sounding over stressed, that is what a job does to you especially when you're looking after hundreds of high school kids.

"Sorry but I am new. My name is Clary Morgenstern and under other circumstances, I would not have interrupted your meeting. With who I presume is your son but I do not want to be tardy to my first lesson" I look Mr Herondale who is the principal who has a look of utter shock on his face, he didn't think with what I was wearing I could pronounce so many big words.

The principal stumbling around his desk dished out of one of the cabinets what I was assuming my timetables said "This should be everything you need, if there are any problems please do not hesitate to ask" he said. I nodded and walked to the door not before noticing Golden boy walk towards me.  
"Where do you think you are going Jace", so that was what Golden boy's name was Jace.

"Class" respond Jace with what I imagine was a cocky smirk.  
"We will talk about this later, and please show Clary to class. I believe you both will be attending Top Maths" said Mr Herondale in total frustration.

I hear a grunt of agreement and am seconds later and dragged out of the principal's office. As we walk to the class, I start to think about Jace, he is a jock which is obvious but is super smart from what his father said. I stare at him for a moment longer and think maybe he isn't an ignorant jock I think. I keep to this positive thinking until we arrive at the classroom and as we enter Jace whispers,

"I know I am attractive but I don't really go for midgets, shortcake", he says and with that explains to the teacher why we were late as he takes his seat. I look around and notice that the only seat left is next to Jace, I feel like crying but I think about what my father would say as I take my seat.  
'No winner will ever cry', I keep repeating this line in my head until the bell rings.

The work wasn't that bad and Jace hadn't given me any sarcastic jokes which were good, but I didn't want to jinx's it so I ran out as soon as I could. Looking at my schedule, I realised it was time for the gym. I reached the girl's lockers rooms and head glares being sent my way, wow not a friendly school. I change into my black yoga pants and my red sports bra which I got yesterday. I walk out to see most girls wearing the same as me but way more revealing, a girl in all black approach me, she looks kind of threatening to me as she has an amazing body like mine but with beautiful straight hair.

She extends her arm, "Hi I am Izzy Lightwood, and you?" I wonder whether I should introduce myself or ignore, it's a hard choice.

"I'm Clary Morgenstern," I say, she looks shocked for a minute but then starts to gasp happily.

"Your Jon's sister," she says loudly get a few weird looks from people, I go to cover her mouth trying to play it cool and stuff like that.

"Please don't tell anyone I don't think we are on the best of terms, but I really want to be friends" I beg her. I see her quiet down and she responds

"I get it, but we are defiantly going shopping this weekend", great shopping. Izzy starts to brag on and on about her shopping abilities which I completely tune out to until I hear a whistle.

"Ok, girls are doing cheerleading and boys lets get on with soccer," said Mr Wayland, you're probably wondering why I know his name well he uses to teach at my school and moved here a few years ago.

The boys and girls split to one side, and I approach Mr Wayland who is talking to no other than my brother, Jace and a mysterious black head. Mr Wayland not knowing who I repeat the instructions of where girls are supposed to be in a very annoyed voice, as soon as he sees I haven't moved he looked up from his clipboard.  
"Clary, it's you I have missed you so much. What are you doing here? Never mind you still do soccer right because I want you on the team. No arguments" he said with hope in his voice. As I nodded I heard the boys standing near me clear the throats. Here come the arguments…

"It seems someone is a bit lost," said a boy from the distance walking towards me. Snickering and laughing coming from everywhere around me.

"Trying to make an excuse because you don't know how to dance" now this voice I recognised Jace. I was about to reply to all the boys when someone surprises me, it was my brother he cleared his voice which got everyone attention.

"Why can't a girl play?" he asked it like it was a reasonable question.

"I agree with Jon, I have been playing with Clary for as I can remember and she can kick all your asses," said Jordan, Oh god I have missed him. Jordan use to go to my school and we were best friends, we tried dating once but it went to a disaster and he soon started dating my best friend Maia.

Everyone was trying to cover up their laughter when I interrupted I think everyone was surprised because I hadn't spoken for this whole time.

"Jace, I am guessing your captain" in response I got a cocky nod from him.

"I will go against you and if I win I get to play on the team as an equal and if you win I will never join the team again and make me do one thing" this certainly got his attention. His friends start gripping his shoulders and he shook my hand.

We ran to field and start to play, I noticed a few things about Jace, he was too cocky which allowed you enough time if you tried to sneak the ball away. My plan was easy play easy at first and then stick it where it hurt. On purpose I let Jace get the first 2 goals. As he went to take the second I swooped in front of him snagged the ball and shot a goal. He had looked shocked but kind of looked like he was having fun, so was I.

It went on like this for a while, we were both 4 all and I had a way to sneak in my fifth goal, everyone was shocked but by now I think a bit impressed. I felt arms encircle me and turned around to see Jon, it wasn't weird but a protective brotherly promise but it was too much. This is the first time seeing Jon In 10 years and I wasn't going to just be the damsel in distress anymore. So with that, I pushed him off me making him land in a pile on the grass. I saw Jace go over to help as I ran off. I didn't know where I was going but I knew there was still a part of me that hated Jon for what he did to me.


End file.
